The Celebrity and Me
by MlBwGrl25
Summary: On the outside, Edward and Bella might seem like completely different people. What with him being a movie star and her being a simple high school student. But really, they are very similar in more ways than they know. Will he win over her heart with him charm and good looks? AH. Rated M for language and maybe lemons. BPOV.
1. First Day

**Hello everyone, so this is my story. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope to be updating fairly regularly and may I warn you that I am British and I will get some words or phrases wrong or whatever, just to prewarn you:) Well, here it is**:

* * *

"The hot, teen movie star, Edward Cullen, has decided to go back to high school! It has been confirmed that he will be attending Forks High in Forks, Washington. The actor said that he wants some time off of acting until he graduates to get a full education-" The giddy voice of the reporter was beginning to irritate me, so I switched the TV off by the remote before flopping down onto my bed.

I am Bella Swan and I really couldn't give a fury crack of a rat's behind about Edward Cullen. I live in Forks - yes; you heard correctly, the town that the amazing Edward Cullen will be living in. And I go to Forks High- again; you heard precisely, the school that the irresistible Edward Cullen will be going to.

Or the annoying, aggravating, always-up-his-own-ass, Edward Cullen. As I like to call him anyway.  
However, no matter how annoying or self-centred he is, he is sadly, undoubtedly gorgeous.

The whole school has been going absolutely bat-shit crazy since the slightest rumour sounded. If you ask me, it's just pathetic really. My best friend Alice isn't affected by the news, she like me where she doesn't care.

Alice and I are the loners of the school; I guess you could say, along with our friends Angela and Ben. We aren't popular and we don't let anyone into our circle of trust. I am perfectly happy with having just them, as they are with me. I have been friends with Alice since kindergarten when I punched this kid who pushed her into the mud, ruining her very pink outfit; of course I was grounded but my dad was proud of me nonetheless. We have been practically inseparable ever since.

The darkness was starting to creep over the house so I decided that it was time to go to bed. I lay there thinking of ways to get out of school tomorrow. I could pretend that I had the flu or something; my dad, Charlie, would have no idea of what to do so he will leave it up to me. It would totally work until the excitement dies down… However if I want to graduate, I had to go to school- and I couldn't leave Alice alone in that zoo that is high school.

_Just one or two days, Bella, just a few days before he will be yesterday's news._

You didn't have to be able to predict the future to know what will happen. There will be reporters, there will be cameras, there will be crowds, screaming, and shouting, annoying, sweaty high school students blocking every door. All for this one freaking guy!  
I wonder if he actually enjoys the attention. I mean, what guy doesn't want girls falling over their feet just to talk to him. I don't know, and don't really care. All I know is I will not be one of those girls.

I rolled onto my side and stared out of my window. Just before I closed my eyes, I could have sworn I saw flashes. I guess he's arrived.

But why of all places would he come here?

The next morning was, as always, gloomy. All I wanted to do was stay curled up in bed. I began to reconsider my excuses to not go to school, but I knew I couldn't. So I hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom so I could have a quick shower. Charlie had already left for work. He's the Chief of Police, which meant he had long ass shifts and was hardly ever home. I am used to being alone now though. That's why I'm not too good a communicating with anyone other than Alice, Angela and Ben.

I stripped down to nothing and climbed into the tiny shower. The water was refreshing and I savoured every second of the warmth before I stepped out. Wrapping a towel around me I padded back to my bedroom after thoroughly brushing my teeth.

I slipped on some underwear before grabbing my mom's old Beatles concert t-shirt and pulling it over my head. She gave it to me because it didn't fit her anymore or something. I found a pair of ripped, faded blue skinny jeans and put them on too. I completed the outfit with a pair of white converse high-tops and a sweater. I let my hair fall down in its natural dark waves.

I bounded down the stairs and into to kitchen to search the cupboards for some breakfast. I wasn't feeling particularly peckish so I picked up a granola bar and all but shoved it down my throat. Usually I eat like nobody's business, but today I just could be bothered with anything. While picking up my bag, I grabbed my jacket and threw my keys and Joan the iPhone into the pocket on the way out the door.

On the driveway was my red, beaten down Chevy. Alice thinks I should get something a little bit safer than the truck, and trust me I have looked, but I can't afford anything decent enough.

I climbed inside and gunned the truck to life. It rumbled loud and if anyone was asleep nearby, they sure wouldn't be now.

I drove to Alice's house to find her waiting outside. She was small, with jet black hair that was perfectly styled into individual spikes. If it was anyone else, they would look like they had been dragged through hedge and back, but she could totally pull it off. She had on a white long-sleeved laced top which was completely see-through so she had a plain pink t-shirt on underneath. And to go with that she was wearing black skinny jeans with pink ballet flats. I don't know how she can walk through the corridors unnoticed when she always looks like a fucking runway model or something.

Alice threw the door open before getting in. "Took you long enough", she sighed exasperated.

I laughed at her bluntness. "Sorry, but not all of us get up at 6am just to get ready."

She blushed but giggled anyway. "Come on, Bella. You know that this-", she gestured to herself and waved her hands up and down her figure, "-doesn't happen on its own. It's a process and it takes a lot of time." I wasn't going to argue with her because I'm sure she's right.

"Okay, whatever you say, Alice." I smirked.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. She did a little drumroll on her seat as we drove into the parking lot. Just as we expected there were cameras, reporters, bodyguards and screaming. A lot of screaming. She groaned, "For fuck sake, can't they just get over it? Who cares if he's going school?" _Apparently everyone. _"How they hell are we going to get through that?" She pointed at the group of photographers and reporters.

"We might as well stay here 'til they go. We have half an hour until school starts anyway, they will have to go before then." I suggested. Alice nodded, instantly agreeing with my solution.

The minutes ticked away and I was beginning to doubt my theory. Not one person has left to go inside or get the fuck out of the parking lot. Did they know that kids actually want to get to school? No one here gets up this early unless they have to go to work or go to school. If I have come to school only to be stopped from getting into the building, I will go completely ape-shit.

Alice and I tried out a few games, like eye-spy and would-you-rather, though they became boring quite quickly.

When the clock in my truck told me we had five minutes until school started, I decided that it was time to go. We will get in there… Eventually. We both stepped out of the car with a sigh and slammed the door shut.

"I swear if I get out of there with so much as a bump to the head, I'll be the one who gives the next one", I grumbled as we dawdled toward the chaos, but both Alice and me knew I wouldn't do anything of the sort. I tend to not talk to anyone unless I have to. "Do you think he is even there or if he is inside?" I asked, knowing that they were probably all there for no reason.

"He's probably inside; they are all just waiting for him to make an appearance." Alice laughed at my even condoning the fact that maybe he was there amongst the crowd letting everyone attack him. I would so pay to see that!

We were approaching the crowd pretty quickly and all I wanted to do was to go back.

_It's for your education, Bella. Don't give them the satisfaction. Keep being the stubborn girl I know you are and you will get through this. _

The flashes came at us like lightning. _How fuck does he go through this on a daily basis? _There were some tugging and pushing.

"Can you move please", I ask some guy meekly. He was standing right in front of the door. When he didn't make any show of moving I ask again a little louder, though he still didn't move.

"She just asked you to move!" Alice shouted in his ear. He jumped a foot in the air and did as she had asked. _I cannot believe she just did that! _ Reporters started shoving their cameras and microphones in my face. _Way to go, Bella._

"How you feel about Edward Cullen coming to your school?" Some woman asked excitedly, just as I was about to walk through the door. We tried to ignore them, but she actually hit me with her microphone. She fucking hit me! Right in the mouth!

"I would feel better if I could get inside." I said with irritation. She looked at me for a second in surprise before going to the group of cheerleaders huddled together by the steps.

I sighed before walking into the building with Alice trailing behind seeming just as annoyed as I was.

"Hey, is my lip bleeding? She hit me with her huge ass microphone. Why do they even need them, it's not as if no one can hear them with them shouting all the fucking time." I ranted as Alice checked my lip.

"No, you're fine. God, can't they get a life?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I don't see what everyone finds so interesting about the guy. Do you?" I asked her. She shrugged but carried on smiling.

"I don't know, Bell. But I agree with you. She said. It really did piss me off though! Can't they focus their attention on something much more important, like poverty in Africa, or child abuse? No, instead they waste their time and money on a guy who has been in a few movies and suddenly he is the centre of the whole universe. All they do is stalk celebrities, talk bullshit all the time and carry around those huge, pointless weapons. My irritation must have shown on my face because Alice quickly added, "don't worry about it! I'm off to Spanish; I'll see you at lunch okay?" I nodded and walked to English. And I prayed to god that Edward Cullen wasn't in any of my classes.

I shuffled into the classroom and took my seat at the back of the room. I shared a desk with Angela and she was already in her seat smiling up at me.

"How was your weekend?" She asked, kindly. I have always loved Angela. She is extremely good-hearted and sweet to everyone, even if they aren't to her. Unfortunately, Angela does have a little celebrity crush on a certain Edward Cullen, so you can only imagine how she is feeling right now.

"My weekend was very nice, thank you. How was yours?"

"It was good, I guess. The sun was finally bold enough to show itself." She giggled. She knew that I loved the sun. A few years back I moved here from Phoenix. I used to live with my mom, but she was always busy doing _other things_. I knew I was a burden and I didn't want to be anymore. So I left. I've only spoken to her a few times since. Like on my birthday, her birthday, Christmas, that sort of occasion, but that's it.

"Yeah", I laughed and she laughed along with me.

Mr Mason walked in and we quickly shut up.

"Good morning, class. As you probably know we have a new student here today and he will be attending this class." _Really?! After I prayed to the Lord?! _And Edward Cullen himself strode into the classroom, looking annoyingly hot. His bronze coloured hair was unkempt and his piercing green eyes wandering around the room, looking everywhere but at the students. Whispers and murmurs filled the room, along with several gasps. When he finally looked at all of us he smiled.

"Uh, hi. I'm Edward." His voice was like velvet, I could listen to him talk all day. _Grr, Bella shut up._

"Tell us something about yourself, Mr Cullen", Mr Mason urged. It seemed as though he was just as excited as the class was.

Edward raised an eyebrow in disbelief but complied nonetheless. You could just pick a magazine if you wanted to know something about him. "Uh, I like music?" He said as if it was a question. Like he was unsure of what to say. Well I guess he had to watch what he said sometimes. Always on alert.

I look at Angela, and I could see the excitement in her eyes. _Of course she's excited; her celebrity crush is standing a few feet away from her._

"Thank you. Now, we need a seat for Mr Cullen", Mr Mason pointed out. I could see Angela mentally debating whether or not to offer the seat next to me.

"I swear to god if you do, Angela, I will never talk to you again." I grumbled under my breath. She smirked but didn't do anything thankfully. Instead Tanya Denali's hand shot up as soon as Mr Mason's statement was made.

"I have a seat next to me, Mr Mason", she said in here sickly sweet voice. _Of course she does. Another guy she can sink her claws into._

I looked at Angela the same time she looked at me and we rolled our eyes together. Edward looked at her and smiled crookedly, walking over to the designated seat. As he slid into his seat he went to grab something out of his bag- probably a pen- and as he lifted his head up our eyes met. I couldn't help but stare for that split second until I abruptly looked away.

I could have sworn I had seen him smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye. _Jerk._

"Ugh, I don't know why everyone likes him so much." I muttered. Angela chuckled slightly at my remark.

"Because he's hot", she laughed again.

See, that's what annoys me. I mean, sure he's rich and famous and clearly attractive, but you can find attractive guys anywhere. No one knows Edward Cullen so why are they all so in love with him?

We were studying Romeo and Juliet, a play that I had read a thousand times over so I didn't really have to pay much attention. The lesson went by with a blur, as did the whole morning really.

When the bell rang for lunch, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I could feel my butt growing numb by sitting in my chair for so long. Alice was waiting by the door and Angela began prattling nonsense about Edward, which neither of us were listening too. We love her, but she is seriously obsessed.

"Who pissed in your cheerio's this morning?" Alice asked, amused. We were in the cafeteria by now and making our way through the line to get our lunch.

"Take a wild guess," I offered. Alice glanced at Angela again, who by this point was telling Ben about our new classmate. Ben is an uncommonly kind boy, though he prefers to keep to himself quite a lot. He only really talks to Angela, Alice and I.

"Was Edward Cullen in your English class?"

"Yes." I muttered, but instantly remembered to funny side to this. "And I feel very sorry for him," I chuckled evilly, like I would actually feel any sympathy towards him. Alice responded with a very confused frown. "The Denali Devil insisted that he sat next to her, much to Stanley's and Mallory's dismay."

I watched as Alice absorbed the information and suddenly started giggling. "Ooh, good luck to him then." She laughed.

We both didn't really like Tanya. She was completely full of herself and strutted around the school as if she owned it. And I hated to say it, but she kinda did. Anything she said and anything she did would matter. Some people look up to her- though those kids are idiots, not going to lie- and others shy away from her. She always gets her own way without any exceptions, so I certainly feel sorry Edward. It's going to hurt trying so get those claws out of his skin.

I grabbed a soda, paid for it, then scuffled off to our usual table. "Aren't you hungry, Bella?" Ben asked, concerned. I shook my head no and took a sip from my soda. "Well, I think you should eat something, it's not good for you to starve yourself."

"I know what will happen if I don't eat, but I'm not starving myself. I am just not hungry." I reassured him. Lunch passed rather quickly and I only had two more lessons left, biology and gym

"Let's go, Alice." I stood up and grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled her along with me.

"Bye guys", she said with a mouthful of food. A lot of people turned to look at but I didn't care. Any problem they had with us they can shove it up their ass.

We had biology together which was okay because we had Mr Banner, who we actually liked. He was quite funny and seemed to always make the lesson moderately fun. Unfortunately though we couldn't sit together. Mr B likes to change around our assigned seats for some wacky reason. He's the type of teacher that likes a change. However, I don't think Alice would object to her designated seat this time since she's partners with Jasper Whitlock, Forks High's star quarterback and captain of like every sports team. She has had a crush on him since freshman year, but she is way too shy to talk to him. I'm glad that they are partners; hopefully it will give a push in the right direction. I'm just happy that I sit alone. Like I've said, I don't mind being alone.

There groups scattered around the room talking. When Mr Banner walked in the talking drifted into quiet murmurs and everyone shuffled along to their seats. And trailing behind Mr Banner was none other than Edward Cullen who seemed to have befriended Jasper. Jasper introduced him to Mr Banner and went to his seat where Alice was waiting. Sometimes I don't think she knows how obvious she is. She smiled widely at him with big, dreamy eyes. But then again, I don't think Jasperknows how obvious he is because he was staring at her the exact same was. It was blatant that he liked her too. It was cute.

I began doodling on my folder waiting for class to begin. That was when I felt someone next to me screeching the chair from under the desk and slipping into it. I snapped to face up to see the piercing green eyes once again.

_Great. Just great. _

I huffed- I bit too loudly- before looking away again. I saw Alice give me an apologetic smile, I just responded with a half-smile and a shrug. Mr Banner started teaching the lesson and I opened my folder to start writing notes.

I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if he was going to talk to me, or if he was going to ignore me. I would much rather he just ignored me. I don't want to talk to him or be involved with him ever. _Ever._

Thankfully he just wrote down the notes like the good student he apparently was. Throughout the whole lesson I just wanted to throw up. I wasn't even listening because I was too conscious of the fact that Edward Cullen has turned up in two of my classes already. And it unquestionably pissed me off.

Finally the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and said to Alice I would see her after school.

Gym was… gym. Let's just say P.E is one of my weak subjects. I can't walk on a flat surface without falling on my ass or making someone else fall on their ass. It's a gift. We were playing badminton, one of the many sports I suck at. I somehow managed to hit my head with my racket and smack my partners arm in the same swing. And it fucking hurt. As you can see I am a born athlete...

When school had ended I walked out to my truck where Alice was waiting. There were still a few reporters waiting outside but not as many as this morning, thankfully.

Alice was waiting be the truck obviously waiting to see what my conversation with Edward had been like.

"So, what did Mr Hollywood-Heartthrob say to you?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The motion of her jumping up and down and up and down was beginning to make me feel dizzy so I pinned her down by her shoulders.

"He asked me to marry him." I said seriously. She looked at me like I had a third eye. She's so gullible. I tried to keep a serious face but the laughter was too overwhelming. I laughed so hard I was crying. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Well, you never know with these celebrities. They are all unpredictable so can you really blame me?" I really couldn't actually.

"We didn't talk at all, thank god!" I smiled and hopped into the truck while she got in on her side.

"Are you sure you're happy about that?" She asked as if she thought there was more.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that Alice knows all," I exclaimed sarcastically, as she laughed but I knew she still wanted me to answer her question. "Why would I care? He's just a guy- with a fucking expensive car!" I saw him climbing into an Aston Martin V2 Vanquish. I wanted to hate him for owning such a nice car but I guess- and I hate to admit it- a hot guy deserves a hot car.

"Whoa, that's the type car that puts yours to shame, sorry Bella." I slapped her for that.

"Don't insult the truck, it has class, I'll have you know," I said defensively. "And remember that I am the one giving you the ride." I added, just for good measure.  
"Did Mr Football Star talk to you?" I asked, changing the subject. I noticed by the way she blushed he must have.

"Yes! Did you know he has blue eyes? Really, really blue eyes, like a stormy sea. And did you see what he was wearing? I could see his abs through that t-shirt-"

"Alice! What did he say to you?" I asked again, very slowly as if she was a child. She scowled at me, obviously not liking how I spoke to her, but she could tell that I was only joking.

"He asked to confirm that my name was Alice, and oh my god I couldn't believe that he knew my name. My panties were absolutely drenched after hearing him say it!" She giggled before carrying on, "And then he asked me if I liked biology and when I said it was my favourite subject he was like, 'It's mine too!" And so it just carried on from there. I think he will ask me out soon." She smiled so wide the corners of her mouth were almost touching her ears.

"A little early to make assumptions don't you think?" I asked a little warily.

"Yes but I've told you before, Bella. I have a sixth sense, I can just see it." I rolled my eyes. She thinks she can see the future. I love her to pieces but sometimes I do worry about her.

"Okay whatever you say, Alice."

* * *

**Did anyone notice my Big Bang Theory quote? I've always wanted to use it.. **

**Anyway, review and favourite and stuff, and I will see you all soon hopefully.**


	2. Almost Befriended

**The second chapter after a long time, I know and I'm really sorry but I'm so sorry and I will try to improve on that but I unfortunately can't guarantee.**

* * *

Every day went on like the last for a few weeks. Edward had stopped talking to me in Biology, and obviously I to him, to which I was absolutely and undoubtedly happy with. But everyone was still fascinated by his celebrity status, they surrounded and followed him; carefully noted and calculated his every movement. It's sad really; I begin to feel sorry for him because he must never ever get any privacy, but then he'll throw me that smug lopsided grin with that little wink and my sympathy goes away.

The whole morning passed as a blur, sometimes I wonder if life gets better, exciting after high school. I picked up Alice, drove to school, went to English, then at lunch we were all watching the 'popular' table laughing and chatting away, quite loudly I might add. I didn't want to know what Lauren Mallory's parents caught her doing with Tyler on Saturday. I didn't want to know Eric's opinion on Mike Newton's ass (everyone knows he's gay but he still thinks it's a secret.) Edward was making his way over to them and everyone on that table went silent.

He looked around the room, as if trying to find another place to sit. As if he thought he belonged anywhere else. He didn't. He was popular, rich, and beautiful, just like everyone else at that table. He belonged with them.

"Don't you ever wish you felt like you were good enough to sit with them?" Ben asked, like he had taken the thoughts right out of my head. We were all sat around our usual dirty, round table, so I guess that may have been what encouraged him to say it_. _

"No", I lied, easily. Seriously, not meaning to brag, but I think_ I_ could actually be the actress considering I lie so well.

"Yes you do", Alice laughed. Okay maybe I couldn't be an actress, but hey, a girl can dream.

"Okay maybe, but I don't think that we aren't good enough. We just aren't good enough to them. But since when did their opinion matter?" I was trying to be my normal and carefree self. I didn't want my friends or myself for the matter, thinking we were complete outsiders. Freaks. Even if we were, they don't know us. I liked to think that they aren't good enough to be friends with us.

"Since Edward Cullen was part of _them_," Angela sighed under her breathe. I noticed Ben frown slightly. I honestly felt sorry for him; he has had a crush on Angela for so long and she didn't even realise.

My mission before graduation was to get those two together. What a great couple they would make.

"He is a human being, just like the rest of us", Alice pointed out with a raised eyebrow whilst she picked at her bread roll. "I think I'm going to bring lunch from home from now on", I think she said this to herself mostly, but it didn't stop the rest of us from laughing at her reluctance to eat the schools food. Honestly, I couldn't blame her.

Angela's laughter only lasted a few short seconds before she became serious again. "Listen Angela, I know that you have some sort of weird celebrity crush on Edward Cullen, but that's just it, a celebrity crush. I mean do you know _him?" _She shook her head in an indication of no. "Exactly! He may seem like a great guy in his movies, but he could be a jerk in real life. And besides, you could do much better", I discreetly glanced at Ben and his eyes widened while Angela's softened.

"You're right, Bella. Thanks." She smiled kindly and looked at the clock placed on the upper wall by the doors in the cafeteria. "Ben we need to get to Physics. Have fun in Biology guys!" She said as she and Ben rose from their seats and walked towards the doors, dropping their trays by the trash can as they did so. Ben looked nervously back at us, as if he had never spoken to Angela in his life.

"I certainly will have fun in Biology", Alice said with what seemed like a somewhat evil glint in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even want to know what that means."

She stood up swiftly and grabbed my hand. "Yes, you do"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." She nodded and dragged me out of the badly smelling cafeteria.

"Care to elaborate then?" I laughed. We reached my locker and I opened it with the combination code and replaced the books in my hands with my biology books.

"I'm going to make Jasper Whitlock fall in love with me." She grinned and clapped her hands giddily.

I slammed my locker door shut and raised one eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Alice looked around the corridor as if to make sure no one was listening. "I shall never reveal my secrets." She placed one finger on her lips and skipped towards our biology room.

I was hoping that Jasper maybe hadn't arrived yet so Alice and I could sit together until he showed up. I know that once he did she would ditch me like she ditches her vegetables for chocolate. But since she was trying to create some sort of love life with a guy she's liked for years, I'll let her.

We walked into the classroom and to my dismay Jasper was sat at his desk, and to make it worse he was talk to Edward Cullen. Alice turned to shoot me a sly wink and strutted to her seat next to Jaspers.

I nervously watched as Cullen rose from the stool to allow Alice to sit. He walked to our desk and sat in his own seat. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a white t-shirt and a dark green shirt over the top. His bronze coloured hair was in its usual tousled style. I really hated to admit it but he was so attractive it almost seemed unfair. The green in his shirt brought out the green in his eyes.

_Whoa when did you notice his eyes? That's not normal, Bella. That's pathetically stalker-ish of you._

I had to do something before him or anyone else for that matter noticed that I was staring. I made my way over to the desk and unsuccessfully tried to slide past him unnoticed. Edward looked up from his phone- which I noticed was an iPhone like mine- once I was sat down. He smiled kindly at me. I was stunned at his gesture that I just looked blankly at him. After a moment or too I return his smile with a small one of my own.

I looked at Alice and Jasper as a diversion. If I carried on looking into those pretty green eyes, I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop. She was talking to him, and even though I didn't know what she was saying, I could tell Jasper was enjoying the conversation. His eyes were constantly squinted in his laughter and his smile was bright and wide. Whatever her dark secret was, it was totally working.

"How long has she liked him?" A voice spoke from my left. My eyes flew to Edwards.

"What makes you think that she likes him?" I asked in, admittedly, a hostile tone.

"Well it's pretty obvious that, by the way Jasper talks about her, he likes her. And she has the same look as he does when she talks to him. Therefore she must like him." I stared at him in astonishment. Did he seriously just figure that out by merely looking at her? Though I guess it was a pretty logical discovery.

"He likes her too then?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I grinned and looked back at our little couple. Maybe Alice will make him fall in love with her. "That's good."

"You know it's refreshing." Cullen simply stated. I looked at him in confusion. He took that as a signal to explain himself. "It's refreshing being able to have a conversation with a girl without being screamed at or given any sexual proposition." I frowned at his elaboration.

"As great as that is, it is because I'm not a very big fan of yours." I said, my hostile voice returning.

"Well I know that. You're not big at all." He joked. Ha, he thought that trying to make me laugh would get him in my good books.

"You know what I mean." I said in a neutral tone, not showing any emotion in my voice or face. As nice as he seemed, there is no way that in all those years that he's been an actor, chased by thousands of girls, none of it got to his head. Surely he knows how attractive he is, and knows that he can use that to his advantage.

"I do know that but I wouldn't do that. My mother raised me to be a gentleman." He laughed.

_Shit, did I say that out loud? _"I didn't realize I said that." I blushed and hid my face. Thankfully, Mr Banner chose that moment to walk in. Unfortunately that didn't seem to stop Cullen from carrying on the conversation.

"Tell me a little about yourself, new friend." I knew that he was joking around by the tone of humour in his voice.

I wasn't really sure what compelled me to reply, but I did. "First, you don't need to know anything about me. Do you know why? Because of my second point: We are not friends." I faced towards the teacher once again.

"Okay class. Today I'm going to give you and your lab partner a selection of slides of onion root tip cells. And using the microscope, you are going to work together to separate them into the phases of mitosis." Mr Banner said this as he proceeded to hand each of the pairs a microscope and the slides. I huffed, knowing that this was just another opportunity for Cullen to carry on our conversation.

Once we were given our equipment I began the work alone, thinking that perhaps I could avoid talking to my partner.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to do this together?" He asked in amusement. His laughter was beginning to get on my nerves. He couldn't seem to stop doing it.

"Look I understand that this may seem like a joke to you. This whole school thing. And whether it is or not, you don't need this. You have money and a job, but I don't and I want to pass this class so if you're just going to laugh at me and think that I will laugh back, don't bother."

He looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting me to snap like that. The spark in his eyes died. "Aren't we supposed to be doing this as partners?" He asked again in a dull, uninterested voice as he gestured to the work. I shoved the microscope over to his side of the bench. Having already done most of it, I let him do the rest. We copied each other's answers and waited for Mr Banner to come check them.

Seconds awkwardly passed and I could feel my regret bubbling inside my conscience. Perhaps I shouldn't have said what I did but I couldn't stand him. And now he couldn't stand me. But why should I care? He didn't even know my name.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. Finished already?" Mr Banner took my workbook and slowly looked over my answers. I was fairly certain that all of the slides I worked on were correct, Cullen's however, I wasn't so sure.

"Wow, every single one correct. I'm impressed. And you both figured out these answers?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes, I answered these ones", I dragged my finger over my answers and then gestured to Edwards. "And Edward answered those."

Mr Banner smiled and flickered his eyes towards Edward. "I take it you learnt this when you were home-schooled?"

I was suddenly interested in what Cullen had to say. "Yes, I found it a very interesting topic."

Mr Banner seemed to like his reply and smiled before returning to his desk. I instantly felt awful. How could I have judged him so suddenly? I've been angering myself over how everyone thinks he's perfect and are unable to treat him as a normal individual, but I couldn't even do that. I've been treating him as though he shouldn't be here. And I know what it feels like to believe that you're unwanted. I knew I had to apologise and if I didn't soon, he wouldn't know how true my apology was.

And so I turned towards him and readied myself for any hatred he may feel towards me. "Edward", I began and successfully got him to look at me. Okay that's a good start, he's looking at me. _Oh my god, Bella. You're such a moron!_ "Listen, I'm so sorry that I said what I did. I'm just in a really bad mood today I guess and-"

"No I get it." He said.

"You do?" I asked, confusion igniting inside my head.

"Yeah, I know that girls tend to get a bit cranky on certain times of the month. _I get it_." He left the opportunity for me to reply open. But honestly, I had no idea what to say to that. He just insinuated that I was on my period. _He just insinuated that I was on my period._

"Oh you are damn lucky that I am trying to apologise to you, Cullen. Otherwise I would be giving you more reasons as to why you infuriate me!"

"And as entertaining as that would be, I'm afraid you will have to tell me another time." He nodded towards the wall clock. "Class is over." The bell rung just after he said that and Cullen swiftly rose from his seat. "See you later, Swan."

_How did he know my name?_

"See you."

I don't think I had ever left a biology lesson so baffled in my life. That is because I usually understand what's going on in the class but at that moment everything was swirling in my head like clothing in a washing machine.

Dazed, I made my way to Gym.

The gym hall was full of sweaty teenagers and I can honestly say, I'm sure to many peoples confusion, that I'd rather spend my afternoon differently.

"Hey, Bella", an unfamiliar voice spoke. I turned towards the direction the voice came from. It was Riley Biers. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Riley Biers was the guy that all the girls liked, at least until Cullen came along. But hey, that unfortunately the way girl's brains worked in this town. They would adore one guy and when someone better came along their gaze instantly diverted. I liked to call it a displacement decision. "Hi, so I noticed that you and Cullen were talking to each other in Biology and I wanted to know if you guys were thing."

I felt my eyebrows rise and replied in befuddlement. "We aren't 'a thing', but even if we were, I don't see why that would concern you." I turned and began to walk away.

He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "Wait. I know it wouldn't have anything to do with me, but I also know that you don't particularly like Cullen."

"Then why did you ask if he and I were… you know?" I asked. Gosh, this guy was confusing.

"Because I was just making sure that we were on the same page. You see I don't really like Cullen either, and I think the reason is pretty obvious but he's getting all the ladies attention and leaving nothing for the rest of us." His eyes blazed with annoyance and maybe a little fury.

"Yeah I did notice. Unfortunately, you cannot expect anything but displacement decisions from girls in this town." I felt as though my mouth was moving without consent from my brain and I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"Displacement what?" Riley laughed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Displacement decisions. You know like displacement reactions in chemistry. Where Sally Sulphate and Steven Silver are together, then Paul Potassium comes along and because he is more reactive that Steven Silver, Sally Sulphate goes with him, leaving Steven Silver on his own in the equation."

Riley could only respond to that with a look of complete and utter dumbfoundment. For a few moments, I thought that I had scared him or said something that froze him. Like a magic spell… maybe I was supposed to go to Hogwarts. It would certainly be an upgrade from this place. Riley suddenly burst out with laughter that didn't seem to stop. Okay, I'm not going to Hogwarts but I'm probably taking this kid to get some help.

"You're funny", was all he said once his laughter had died. _Yes, because my great ambition was to be a stand-up comedian._

"Um thanks, but that still doesn't explain why you've come to talk to me", I pointed out. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah well, it's kind of nice knowing that someone dislikes Cullen as much as I do. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." He asked, leaving me with wide eyes and yet even more confusion burning inside my head. _Did he get the wrong person?_ I looked around for a moment until I remembered that he was actually waiting for my answer.

"Um, sure I guess…" I said unsurely. He grinned widely at my response.

"Great", he said and then ran back to his game of basketball.

My daze doubled from biology as I left the gym to get ready to go home.

It was raining when I made my way outside and I slowly walked to my truck where Alice was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she began jumping up and down on the spot. "Whoa, too much excitement for me", I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "How is operation 'Get-Jasper-To-Fall-In-Love-With-You' commencing?"

"He asked me out!" She replied giddily as we climbed into my truck.

"Yeah, you're not the only one", I muttered under my breath as I put the key in the ignition.

"What?" She asked. I knew she heard me because she had _that_ _look _on her face.

"Um, you know Riley Biers?" I began. "He asked me out. Said something about us both hating Cullen and thought we should go out sometime." Alice screamed in my ear so loud I thought she might burst my eardrum.

"Shit Alice. Calm down. I don't even know if I will." Her face fell.

"But Beellaa, you have too", she whined. "We could go on a double date if it would make you feel more comfortable?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess that would be better."

Alice smiled, obviously happy with that answer. I just didn't think it made an awful lot of sense. I can't believe he even knew my name. I can't believe he thought I was with Cullen. That's even more astounding than Riley asking me out. I watched, as I had a few weeks ago, as Edward go into his amazingly hot car and drove out of the parking lot. _Ugh, I hated his hot face with his hot hair and hot clothes in his hot car and all of his hotness!_

Something seriously weird is going on in this town. And I can't really be bothered to figure out what it is.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, recommend, favourite and follow. Please!**


End file.
